deusexfandomcom-20200223-history
SB-762 Battle Rifle
(Standard) 4750 (Lancer) |sell = 1380 (Standard) |upgrades = 1x 4x Scope/Holosight (Standard & Elite) 1x Laser Sight (Standard & Elite) 1x Silencer (Lancer) 3x Rate of Fire (Standard & Elite) 3x Damage Output |category = Rifle }}The Steiner-Bisley Model 762 Battle Rifle is a weapon in Deus Ex: Mankind Divided. Overview The battle rifle is a semi-automatic rifle with relatively high damage-per shot. The battle rifle is particularly proficient at mid-range combat. Once a scope is attached, the battle rifle functions as a sniper rifle. The standard Battle Rifle has a maximum range of 80 meters, which is sufficient for essentially all targets. The standard and Elite Edition battle rifles do not accept a suppressor. Therefore, they are unsuitable for stealth-oriented tactics. The Lancer variant can be silenced, but the Lancer functions as a bolt-action rifle rather than a semi-automatic rifle. Variants 'Elite Edition Battle Rifle' The Elite Edition is available as part of the Assault Pack DLC, which is included in the Season Pass and Deluxe Edition. *Compact (5x2 inventory size) carbine variant with faster fire rate and higher recoil. *Maximum range is slightly higher, at 85 meters. '762-TS Lancer Rifle' The Lancer is a bolt-action variant with an integral (non-detachable) scope and very high damage. *Ammo capacity is limited to 3 rounds per magazine. Only Armor Piercing rounds can be used. *The Lancer is compatible with the silencer. The Lancer and the combat rifle are the only lethal weapons that can use both a scope and a silencer. *The Lancer has an extremely long range, greater than 160 meters. *A Lancer may be traded for one of Nada Birak's special stocks. See below for a list of locations. Gameplay Standard SB-762 Battle Rifle The battle rifle is a general purpose marksman rifle with long range, and is one of two weapons in the game that can receive the 4X scope. The battle rifle does good damage to everything, robots included. Its main drawbacks are its high recoil, low rate of fire, and small magazine size. While magazine size is small, dry reload is very fast, particularly with the reload speed upgrade of the Cybernetic Weapon Handling augmentation. The 10-round magazine size cannot be upgraded, however, necessitating a degree of fire control, and/or good use of cover. Damage wise, this is a very solid weapon. Unarmored thugs, including Dvali, die in a single body shot. Police in light tactical gear require 2 body hits to take down, and armored police require three body shots at point blank. ARC militia generally require 2-3 body hits to take down. Despite the claimed numbers, damage upgrades don't make that much of a difference for standard ammo, which is effective against all kinds of targets, whereas AP bullets are powerful enough to bring down most humanoid targets with two shots at most, making the expenditure questionable. Ammunition is plentiful in one sense, but uncommon in another. The majority of ammo is held in fully loaded battle rifles, which you buy or find around the world. The Dubai mission is an excellent opportunity to gather ammunition early in the game, since more than half of the Shadow Operatives there carry battle rifles. If you're thorough, it's easy to leave Dubai with 80+ rounds, a haul that will last you quite some time. Secondly, most of the ammo is located in Golem City, which offers 200-400 standard rounds in typical playthroughs, but is visited only once. Mikael has ammo for sale every time he refreshes his inventory, and is the primary source of 7.62mm AP ammunition. Police and Tarvos EXO-suits also often carry battle rifle ammo. This weapon can function as a smaller, more economical, and less specialized version of the Longsword II 203 ERSR sniper rifle. Compared to the sniper rifle, the battle rifle has a shorter range (80 meters), but this range difference limitation is negligible since most fights take place within 50 meters. The sniper rifle can be upgraded far more than the battle rifle, and can reach a magazine size of 11 rounds. In terms of reload time, the sniper rifle has faster standard reload, but a much slower dry reload. A single bodyshot from a fully upgraded battle rifle should be sufficient to take down police in light tactical gear, due to its ammunition dealing full damage to all types of targets, while a sniper rifle would ideally have to hit them in the stomach or crotch to guarantee a kill. Against the much tougher armored cops, the battle rifle's normal ammo actually wins out over the sniper rifle's standard munitions, typically requiring one less bodyshot to kill them. However, the sniper rifle is guaranteed to stagger with each hit that doesn't kill, and can chamber far more potent armor piercing ammunition than what's available to the battle rifle. It takes four armor piercing .416 rounds to kill an EXO-suit (the same as the number of .357 AP rounds needed). By comparison, 6 to 7 rounds of 7.62mm AP are needed to down an EXO-suit. While the battle rifle excels at mid and long ranges, it is comparatively more difficult to use up close, due to its slow rate of fire, low magazine capacity, and high recoil. Replacing the default iron sight with the holosight attachment helps in close-range combat, due to the better visibility. Elite Edition Battle Rifle The Elite Edition offers slightly higher damage per shot and vastly increased firepower, at the cost of much harsher recoil and worse handling overall. The increase in rate of fire make it hard to control, but with some investment in the cybernetic weapon handling aug tree, Adam can run through a surprising amount of ammunition very quickly, especially if you make sure that every reload is a dry reload. Another, slightly more controversial option, is to pace yourself, and not mash the fire button so much. As with the other 'elite' weapons, it is its own unique weapon for inventory purposes, thus picking up standard issue battle rifles will not convert them to ammo, but rather put a standard rifle in your inventory. While this is a nuisance with the pistol, and more of a blessing than a curse with the combat rifle and revolver, the majority of 7.62mm ammunition you encounter is held in actual battle rifles, meaning you'll typically be carrying a normal rifle, as well as the elite version, which kind of defeats the elite battle rifle's main attraction - that it is 2 inventory slots smaller than its vanilla version. Unlike the standard variant, damage upgrades do have a noticeable effect on the elite edition's killing power, but due to the 7.62mm round's ability to do good damage to all kinds of targets, the crafting parts might be better spent elsewhere. As with the standard version, a holosight is highly recommended, and while the recoil's harsh (to the point that rapid fire from the hip moves Adam backwards ever so slightly), it's also predictable, making repeat shot placement fairly trivial with a bit of practice. As with its other two variants, the elite battle rifle outranges most weapons wielded by NPCs, and the boosted rate of fire lets you fight off enemies who get too close. You're still limited by the fixed ten round magazine, but as long as you remember to go for the quick dry reloads, it shouldn't be too much of a hindrance. The elite battle rifle is a fairly remarkable piece of gear not because it's best in class at any one thing, but because it has no real drawbacks or disadvantages. 762-TS Lancer Rifle While the battle rifle can serve the role as a less-specialized sniper rifle, the Lancer strives to be the exact opposite, featuring a non-detachable scope, bolt-action firing mechanism, and very small magazine size of 3 rounds (though there are a handful of lancers that have 5 rounds loaded). The Lancer has the highest damage-per-shot of any sniper weapon, but this benefit is partly negated by its gruelling slow rate of fire. While other sniper weapons like the Longsword tranquilizer rifle or the Longsword sniper rifle can accept a laser sight to allow easier aiming without using the scope, the Lancer cannot be modified with a laser sight, and unlike the sniper rifle, it is incredibly inaccurate when not zoomed in: the bloom is so wide that at a range of only 20 meters, you're more likely to miss a truck, than actually hit it. The Lancer has one important advantage over the sniper rifle, which is that it can accept a silencer, to allow for stealth-oriented tactics and unconventional approaches, especially when one considers that it has essentially infinite range, and barely any damage drop-off. While the silencer reduces the Lancer's damage by 40, this reduction is of fairly little consequence if the weapon is fully-upgraded, as its armor-piercing rounds are sufficient to kill any enemy type bar EXO-suits in single shots. Like with the other big hitters, the classic diamondback and the sniper rifle, it takes four lancer shots to down an EXO-suit. Note also that Adam will only chamber a new round when you zoom out, further crippling the lancer's rate of fire. Without the necessary reload upgrades, dry reloading the lancer is almost as slow and arduous as the sniper rifle. It's in your best interest to manually reload after every two shots, as well as reposition frequently to make the most of your incredible range advantage. While less aware and low morale enemies, like the Dvali, are rather easy to pacify with the lancer, more dangerous enemies, like cops and Tarvos guards, are far more adept at dealing with it, often scattering and digging in in such a way that you'll be hard pressed to even find a target to shoot. Despite its many drawbacks, the lancer comes into its own when employed from elevated positions against armored opposition. At ranges of about 50 meters, and even with the silencer attached, crotch shots are usually sufficient to slay armored cops, while body shots have a decent chance of knocking survivors on their backs for a good few seconds. Due to its bolt-action nature, the reload tree in cybernetic weapon handling doesn't so much improve on the weapon - rather, it is all but a prerequisite to using the lancer at all, as Adam is painfully slow on the bolt by default. Notable locations Standard Battle Rifle * Carried by Shadow Operatives during the first mission in the game (Black Market Buy). * After arriving in Prague, one can be found in the boarded-up building to the left of the entrance to the Time Machine (Václav Koller's bookstore). The "Punch Through Walls" augmentation is required to break through a weaken wall in this building. After breaking the wall, drop down to find the weapon. * Purchasable from Mikael Mendel in Prague. * Tars' personal weapon locker has a fully loaded battle rifle, as well as other pieces of valuable loot (laser sight, EMP and frag grenade, stun gun darts, etc.) * Purchasable from Louis Gallois in the Utulek Complex. A couple can be stolen from Louis Gallois's shop displays. * Several can be found hidden in ARC territory. A few armed militiamen in ARC territory carry battle rifles. Lancer * The first Lancer available in the game is hidden in the Throat area of the Utulek Complex. There is a controllable platform with a control panel. Ride the platform up one level by pushing the "up" button. Then, cross the beam to the opposite (west) side, follow the platforms to the far left edge of the area, and then follow another beam back to the east side to reach an alcove with weapons case containing the Lancer. * Another can be found in RVAC Row in the Utulek Complex. * Purchasable from Mikael Mendel returning from the Utulek Complex. * Found in apartment 95 of the Dvali Apartments after returning from the Utulek Complex. The Lancer is on top of the cabinets above the stove. * Possibly found in a storage unit (passcode 7326) with double doors, after returning to Prague from the GARM facility, depending on whether you completed the secondary objectives in M1: Black Market Buy. It is located at the east end of the pedestrian bridge (behind the Police Station). Trivia *The Standard and Elite Edition Model 762 were based on the Longsword Whisperhead SERSR, while including elements of the real world , with a charging handle similar to those of AR-15 platform rifles. *Both the regular and elite versions have "SS-A.P.S." written on their fore-end. Standing for "Sniper System - Advanced Penetration System". The Lancer has this printed on its stock. *All variants have "Steiner-Bisley''' Longsword Whisperhead SERSR, 202ERSR•SN514•MTL" written on a plate on the back of their upper receiver. This is either a reference to the SERSR from ''Deus Ex: Human Revolution, ''or a development oversight. * Jensen uses the "Overhand C Clamp" grip when using all variants of the Model 762. This stance is used to increase control of a weapon and decrease muzzle rise, likely to help compensate for the larger recoil of the 7.62x51 ammo. Although this would be useless on the Lancer, due to its bolt action. *Technically, none of the variants are "battle rifles" by definition. As a battle rifle is a selective fire rifle, while SB-762 and the Elite Edition are semi-automatic, and the Lancer is a bolt action. Gallery Case studies 20160922014546_1.jpg|Case studies of the '''Steiner-Bisley Model 762 battle rifle 20160922021025_1.jpg|Case studies of the 762-TS "Lancer" variant 20160922021037_1.jpg|Case studies of the Elite Edition Battle Rifle Upgrade options 20160922014532_1.jpg|The basic Model 762's upgrade options 20160922020828_1.jpg|The Lancer model's upgrade options 20160922021044_1.jpg|The Elite Edition Battle Rifle's upgrade options Concept art Elite SB-762 concept.jpg|A render of the Elite Edition Battle Rifle ru:Автоматическая винтовка MODEL 762 Category:Weapons Category:Weapons in Deus Ex: Mankind Divided